Queen La's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Merida's Transformation
Past the Ship's Graveyard, past the Canyon of Rocks, down, into the ravine filled with purple geysers that spewed noxious gas, a skeleton of a monster long forgotten sat. A pair of jaws large enough to swallow a whale gaped as if frozen in its last dying scream. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie stopped right in front thankful that the jaws were so large so there was plenty of swim between the dead, but still razor sharp, teeth. They bit their lips as their hearts and courage flutter for a moment. "This way." Shere Khan and Scar said in unison. Taking a nervous gulp, Chuckie and his siblings entered the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark, and the evil tiger and evil lion led the way, and a nervous Merida, a nervous Taran, and a nervous Chuckie followed them. But as they went in further, they heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Merida, Taran, and Chuckie looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. They then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. And then suddenly, one of them shot at Chuckie, wrapping around his wrist. He struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, he broke free. In fear, he, Merida, and Taran swam fast to evil tiger and the evil lion's side as they reached their final destination. It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room. "Come in. Come in, my children. We mustn't lurk in doorways." La spoke up from the conch. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie nervously came in, and she saw La slithering her way out of the conch and landing on the floor, as she quirking, "It's rude." An orange seashell necklace hovered around her neck. La strutted towards a vanity in the corner and her words brought Merida, Taran, and Chuckie out of their amazed stupor. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." she chuckled, sat down examining herself in the mirror. "Now, then." La said, as one of her long, dark tentacles squirted some foaming hair gel from a shell-shaped bottle. "You're here because you have a thing for these humans. This, er, former bad guy fellow, this princess, and this 3-year-old child." Her red nails ran through her platinum blonde hair before. "Not that I blame you - they are quite catches, aren't they?" "Well, little miss Scotsgirl, Mr. Pigkeeper, and Mr. Smartypants," La said. Red lips puckered as she applied lipstick. "the solution to your problem is simple." She finished the phrase with a pop of her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become humans yourselves." Merida, Taran, and Chuckie gasped in surprise by that solution. They figured it was impossible to even become humans; they even knew their father wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then they looked to La with hope in their eyes. "Humans?" Merida asked. "Really?" Taran asked. "Can you DO that?" Chuckie asked. La smirked as she turned towards Merida, Taran, and Chuckie and said, "My dear, sweet children. That's what I do." She then swam towards Merida and her brothers as she stated, "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourselves." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's faces with three of her tentacles, causing Merida and her brothers to flinch away, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She swam up, and Shere Khan and Scar snaked around their mistress, her husky voice low and almost hypnotizing. La: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch Shere Khan and Scar laughed as they swirled around La, who also twirled in circles. La: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch The evil tiger and the evil lion circled one last time before leaving La with a flourish as she floated back down towards the mesmerized mer-people. La: True? Yes The evil tiger and the evil lion returned to circling her again as she strutted over to the claw hand cauldron growing out of the ground. La: And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed With a wave of her arms, the claw opened, and pink steam rose up, and whatever was inside cast an eerie glow on the jungle queen's face. La: And here lately, please don't laugh She grinned and waggled a finger at the princess and her brothers who was slowly swimming closer, curiosity over coming her fear. La: I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic La had pulled up two mer-people made of the glowing pink steam, and Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were too enthralled to hear the last part she had whispered to her laughing servants. La: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? A snap of her fingers, and the two figures were transformed, the scrawny bow merman was now a handsome merman, and the chubby mermaid was now a slim mermaid, both were the way they wanted to be. La: Yes, indeed The two embraced each other, and La continued to strut and sing around the cauldron. La: Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Br'er Rabbit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito had secretly entered. Shaking with fear, they sneaked past the polyps. La: They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, La please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Her hand clenched into a fist, and the two dissolved in a tornado, scraggly little polyps in their place. La closed her claw hand cauldron, grabbed one of the pink fluorescent curling seaweeds that hung from the ceiling, and began playing with it. La: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls She loomed over the other polyps until they all began to quake and cry in fear again. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie distracted by them before La pulled the mermaid and her brothers closer to her with the seaweed. "Now, here's the deal," she said. She began pulling them over towards the cauldron, releasing the plant once her surprisingly strong hand had a hold of Chuckie's arm, sharp maroon claws biting into the soft flesh. "I will make you a potion that will turn you and your brothers into humans for three days." Three distracted looks crossed their grimacing faces as she tried to brush off three stray tentacles that had wrapped themselves across their shoulders and chests. "Got that?" La repeated, "Three days." They had arrived at the terrible black claw which had sealed up again, and, leaning over it, La grabbed Taran's chin with a tentacle as the assistant pig keeper and his siblings had been unconsciously looking for a way out. "Now listen, this is important." La said, as she opened her claw hand cauldron again, and three glowing yellow suns floated out between the cracks in the claws. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old wrecking guy, royal princess, and little miss preschooler to fall in love with you." La continued. A crown followed as the suns set and a heart, pulsing and beating red floated up in the center. "That is, they've got to kiss you." the queen of the jungle continued, "Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." The heart pulsed, and its shining red glow over powered the gold of the crown. Br'er Rabbit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped silhouette of Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica together, but this image, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie had legs as La explained, "If they do kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain humans permanently," Merida and her brothers smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouettes changed from them, Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica together, with them back as mer-people. They were sucked back down and La's grinning face filled her vision. "But if they don't," La went on, "you turn back into mer-people, and you belong to me!" Br'er Rabbit couldn't take it anymore. "No, Merida! Don't be stupid, Taran! Don't listen to her, Chuckie; she's a demon!" he yelled. But then he, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were quickly silenced by the evil tiger and the evil lion, and La once again grabbed Merida's chin bringing her attention back to her. "Have we got a deal?" she asked. Seeing Br'er Rabbit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito reminded her and her brothers of home, and three interesting thoughts crossed their minds that caused them to furrow her brows. "If we become humans," Merida said. "We'll never be with our father or sisters again." Chuckie finished. La faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But, you'll have your man and girls. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" she jeered, lying back on the claw. At that moment, La thought of something else. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Oh that look on her shocked little face! Hmhmhm! Even though this queen of the jungle and her magic scared them, a touch of desperation colored her voice at the thought of the chance being taken away. Taran tried to explain, "But we don't have any -" "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." La said, covering the assistant pig keeper's mouth with her hand, "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice, your strength, and your youth." The way it came out, the way that red nail insisted on touching her chin again, it felt…sinister. Merida gingerly touched her throat. "My voice?" she asked. "My strength?" Taran asked, gingerly touching his biceps. "My youth?" Chuckie asked. La nodded. "You've got it, darling. No more talking, singing, nothing!" She listed off the stipulations on her fingers and ended it with a pop of her lips. Merida protested, "But without my voice, how can I -" But was cut off again by the queen of the jungle, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" La responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her bottom and began to sing again. La: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it. La: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dears, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation She threw five bottles with a few ingredients into a cauldron as Merida, Taran, and Chuckie looked on. La: True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On the ones who are withdrawn La then threw a tongue into the cauldron, causing more smoke. La: It's she who hold her tongue who gets her man Come on, you poor unfortunate souls Go ahead! Make your choice! As Merida, Taran, and Chuckie looked in the smoke, Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica's faces began to form. They absentmindedly gazed into it until they heard LA's voice. La: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! And then La face shot through the image, scaring Merida and her brothers as she finished. She threw a little blue jellyfish right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature. La: You poor unfortunate souls It's sad But true La then put a hand on Merida's shoulder and gave her and her brothers three very, very long golden scrolls and three quill. They are contracts that La gives to merfolk who had to make thier deals with her, official. La: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweets You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Merida read the first part of her scroll, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Queen La, one voice. Signed X._" Taran read the first part of his scroll, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Queen La, one strength. Signed X._" And Chuckie read the first part of his scroll, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Queen La, one youth. Signed X._" La: Shere Khan, Scar, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll These poor Three stern looks came onto Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's faces as they looked up. La: un Merida and her brothers grabbed the pens as Br'er Rabbit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito gasped in shock. La: fortunate souls! Merida and her brothers then turned their own heads away while shutting their eyes and clenching teeth teeth as she signed "Merida," "Taran," and "Chuckie Finster" on three separate dotted lines. When Merida and her brothers finished signing their own names, th y opened their eyes and La took the contract scroll. The deal was done! La smiled evilly, spread her hands over her cauldron, chanting a spell, and her cauldron then started glowing blue. La: Beluga, Sevruga: Come winds of the Caspian Sea As La chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie, who looked extremely nervous. La: Larynxes, glossitis, et laryngitis ''La voce to me!'' Then two huge green phantom-like hands, symbolizing La's hands appeared. Each was to her left and right, and La looked towards Merida as she stated, "Now, sing!" She looked at Merida with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Without any hesitation, the Scottish princess sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song as Taran and Chuckie looked on in horror. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working! "Keep singing!" La shouted. As Merida did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Merida flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then, like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Merida's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Merida's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Merida saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into La's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac. Then La began to laugh wickedly as Merida, Taran, and Chuckie got trapped in three separate yellow bubbles, and they began to completely change. Br'er Rabbit shook, and Donald, Jose, and Panchito closed their eyes as they watched in complete horror as Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were transforming from mer-people to humans. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie felt their fins splitting into two, their lower fish bodies began to disappear as they started to their colors and match Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's skin tone. Their legs emerged, and their tail fins become feet. Merida was now wearing a teal bikini bottom, but she was still wearing her teal shell bra. Taran was now quite skinny because he had given La his strength. Yet he was still smart and handsome. And Chuckie's freckles had disappeared because he had given La his youth, he had a clear complexion, and his voice was no longer congested. However, he was still wearing his purple glasses. The bubbles disappeared, but now Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were left unable to breath underwater, and they couldn’t swim either. Br'er Rabbit, Donald, Jose, and Panchito darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now-human princess, the now-human assistant pig keeper, and the now-human boy and swam to the surface as fast as they could. La cackled evilly as they left her lair. The group kept swimming and swimming until finally managing to get Merida and her brothers above water. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie took huge breaths of air upon reaching the surface. With that problem solved, everyone guided them to the nearby shore. But will they be able to help their friends, especially in this dire time, and without Merida's voice, Taran's strength, and Chuckie's youth? This was now a serious problem for them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:Halloween